Hope
by blueland10
Summary: Sequel to Kidnapped. Keller is still at large and his sight is set on the Hope Diamond...and Neal. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hope

It was happening all over again. Keller loomed over him, a purely evil smile dancing on his face, a baseball bat bouncing happily in his hands. The grimy walls of his former apartment were closing in, suffocating him. The floor was stained red with his blood. Pain radiated from his every pore, burning white hot, slowly eating away at him. He screamed out, praying for someone to hear him, to wake him from this dream, but no one came.

_"I'm gunna kill you Caffrey."_ Keller chanted softly, circling him like a lion circles its prey.

"No…" he moaned through the pain.

_"I'm gunna kill you nice and slow, maybe even bring in some people to watch, like your FBI pal or Mozzie. I'll make them watch and then, I'll kill them."_ Keller taunted his wicked smile growing larger by the second.

"No…please…" he begged, desperate and weak. He couldn't hold on much longer, he could feel himself slipping.

_"Come on Caffrey, fight back!"_ Keller jeered poking him hard on the chest with his bat. _"Or are you too weak? Are you still too afraid to do what is necessary to get the job done?"_

"Please…" the pain was becoming too much, he wanted to wake up; he didn't want to be trapped in this dream anymore.

_"Neal Caffrey the infamous conman afraid of a fight!"_ Keller barked his voice full of malice. _"That's why your gunna die Caffrey, that's why I'm gunna kill ya."_ He gripped the bat tightly in his hands and swung.

Neal Caffrey jerked awake, sitting upright gasping for air. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he gripped his sheets tightly. A stabbing pain blossomed from his side as his deep and irregular breathing irritated his newly repaired ribs. After several minutes his breathing steadied and he sank back into his bed.

Rubbing his eyes, Neal turned his head to glance at the clock sitting on his bedside table. 1:25 glared back at him in angry red letters.

"Great." He grumbled his side aching. There was no chance of falling back asleep, at least not right now. He could already hear Peter's condescending voice scolding him for not getting enough sleep. _Today is going to be a wonderful day_. He thought resting his arms on his forehead. Just then his phone buzzed from his nightstand making him jump. Clumsily he reached for it, wondering who was calling him at one in the morning. "Hello?"

"Neal?" Kate's scared voice whispered over the phone. Neal's heart stopped as ice flooded through his veins.

"Kate." Neal breathed. His mind was stunned, Kate was dead. He watched the plane blow up right before his eyes, with his beloved Kate still inside. She couldn't be calling him, she was gone.

"Neal, Neal are you there?" her voice said sounding more and more terrified by the second.

"I-I'm here." He stuttered still numb with disbelief. "Kate wh-"

"Neal I'm scared, Neal I don't want to die." She said sounding on the verge of tears. "Help me Neal, please save me!"

"Kate!" Neal called. He wanted to help her. He wanted to save her, to keep her out of harm's way forever and for always.

"Neal!' she screamed before the line went dead.

"Kate." He whispered tears stinging his eyes. Her voice echoed in his ears hauntingly. She sounded so afraid. Her pleas for help ripped at his heart like steely knifes.

"Couldn't save her then, can't save her now Caffrey." Keller's slick voice said from the shadows. "You say you loved her, but I'm starting to think you never did." Pain hit him like a ton of bricks as he fell into nothingness.

Neal's eyes snapped open. He was laying down face first on the cold wooden floor. His body was shaking with tears he couldn't shead.

* * *

Agent Peter Burke sat at his desk his chin resting on his folded hands the bright morning sun warming his office. A case file looked up at him, innocently. He knew this day would come; it was only a matter of time. He just wished it hadn't have come so soon.

Peter tore his eyes just in time to see Neal waltzing into the spacious bullpen of the FBI's White Collar division. Something seemed different about the young con man; he was missing his usual spring in his step. Neal smiled at those that passed but quickly sat down at his desk keeping to himself. He tried to hide it but Peter knew these past few months have been hard on the kid. Neal was still dealing with Kate's death and getting over the whole ordeal with Keller. Peter looked back down at the case file and sighed deeply. Neal wasn't ready for his, not yet.

* * *

Neal flipped his fedora absentmindedly in his hands. He couldn't shake Kate's voice from his mind. She sounded so scared, so helpless and there was nothing he could do. And then there was Keller. Even since he had kidnapped him, Keller had haunted his dreams, trapping him in his own mind, not letting him escape.

"Neal." Peter Burke's voice cut through Neal's thoughts, giving Neal the double finger point. "Conference room." Neal nodded up to him and slowly rose from his chair, taking his time walking up to the already full conference room.

"Morning." Neal said flashing his signature smile around to the three agents sitting at the table.

"Morning Neal." The beautiful Agent Diana Barrigan and Agent Clinton Jones said in union.

"Sit down, we got a new case." Peter said tossing the case file on to the polished surface. Without hesitation Neal, Diana, and Jones all lunged for the file. Neal being to quickest grabbed the file before the other two and flipped it open. As he read his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"The Hope diamond…Peter." Neal said with a sudden thrill in his voice.

"We got a tip that someone might try to steal the diamond." Peter said smiling at Neal's childlike exhilaration.

"I thought the Hope diamond was at the Smithsonian in D.C., what is it doing here?" Diana asked taking the file from Neal.

"It was going to be featured in the Natural Museum of History's annual Rare and Exotic Gem Showcase Monday. We've moved the Diamond here and replaced the original with a fake."

"Anonymous tip?" Jones asked as Diana handed him the file.

"No we got a hit off of one of Matthew Keller's alias." Peter said slowly.

"Keller?" Neal said the mischievous glint disappearing from his eyes. His previous excitement had vanished and was replaced by an empty sick feeling. Keller was back. For the faintest second fear flashed behind his blue eyes before they became a stone hard mask. He wasn't going let them see how scared he was; he couldn't let them see him weak.

"Do you know where he is?" Neal asked his voice flat and even, no trace of any emotion.

"Not yet," Peter said watching the young con man carefully. "But we're still hoping he'll bite. Diana I need you and Jones to set up teams for around the clock surveillance on the museum. At the first sight of him or his crew we take him down."

"Sure thing boss." Dianna said as she and Jones exited to conference room. Peter looked over at Neal to see him leaning back in his chair, his hands balled into tight fist.

"You alright Neal?" he asked.

"Yeah," Neal said looking up at Peter's concerned face. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Why don't you go home, I'll call you if anything happens."

"No I want to help."

"Neal you don't have to do this."

"And what, miss out on all the action in the van?" he said flashing his signature smile. "Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

"_What the hell happened back there?" Neal shouted angrily inches away from Matthew Keller's mousey face, his girlfriend Kate Moreau holding him back. They were standing in an empty old warehouse a single wooden box lying on the dirty floor._

"_Relax Caffrey we got the painting, what's the big deal?" Keller laughed still reveling in the con they just pulled off. _

"_The big deal? You almost killed that guard!" Neal yelled his blood pounding in his ears. "Guns were never part of the plan!"_

"_Neal, calm down it's over now." Kate said gently placing her hand on his chest, her deep blue eyes pleading._

"_But he didn't die and we got the painting, I don't see why you're so upset." Neal bit his tongue trying to get a hold on his anger before he did something rash. He turned on Keller running his hands through his hair breathing deeply. Kate shot Keller a dirty look and walked over to Neal wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Just forget it Neal, Keller's right the guard's not dead and we have the painting. We'll be gone by tomorrow and a few thousand richer." Neal smiled and kissed her gently on the lips his anger fading. _

"_But then I forgot who I was talking to, you've always been afraid of a fight, never wanted to get your hands dirty." Keller said his voice now full of malice and hate._

"_What did you say?" Neal asked turning on his heel to face Keller once more, his anger rising again. _

"_Matthew drop it!" Kate snapped standing between Keller and Neal holding her arms out._

"_That's the difference between you and me; you can't do what is necessary to get the job done."_

"_No Keller the difference between you and me is you don't care who you hurt just as long as you get what you want. I won't kill for a painting there are other ways." Neal spat._

"_Well if you're so high and mighty why don't you just run along and turn yourself in to the feds? That would make my life easier, with you out of the picture I wouldn't have to sneak around your back anymore." He said not looking at Neal but at Kate. Neal's eyes shot to Kate's surprised face, wide with shock and betrayal. _

"_What is he talking about?" Neal asked in a small quite voice, his heart pounding faster and faster._

"_Nothing Neal he's just trying to upset you."_

"_Of course she would say that." Keller smirked._

"_Shut up Keller." She yelled her cheeks growing red. "Neal please, I would never betray you like that, please trust me." Neal looked into her eyes trying to find the truth but he taught her too well. She had built her walls too think, not even the infamous Neal Caffrey could see past them. But he loved her too much not to trust her. He looked back at Keller who was smiling slightly._

"_Once Alex sells this painting were done." Neal said grabbing on to Kate's hand tightly._

"_Suit yourself Caffrey." Keller said still smiling as he turned to leave. "See you around Kate."_

"Neal," Peter said shaking Neal roughly rousing him from sleep. "Neal, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Neal said blinking sleep from his eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes, not long." Peter said keeping his eyes on the monitor in front of him. Neal just nodded and looked down at his hands. His latest dream was weighing heavily on his heart. It wasn't like his old nightmares, Kate was there but that only made it that much worse. Keller's voice echoed in his ears mockingly.

"_To bad Kate's dead, with you out of picture, we wouldn't have to sneak around your back anymore."_

He had said it then too, the last time they met. He had brought up Kate, always saying the same thing. It sickened him to think it, to disgrace Kate's memory like this, but he couldn't help it. What if Keller had been telling the truth, what if Kate really had cheated on him? No, it had to be a lie, it had to be.

"You doing ok?" Peter's voice said quietly creeping through his thoughts. Neal continued to stare at his hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said his voice flat.

"We're going to catch him this time, I swear."

"I know you will." Neal said tearing his eyes way from his hands to look at his keeper, flashing him a smile. "Where are Diana and Jones?"

"They're taking care of surveillance on the inside." Peter said pointing at the monitor to a handsome looking couple who were walking arms linked around display cases.

"Nice cover."

"Yeah it comes in handy." Peter said looking at Neal carefully. There were bags under the young man's eyes, bags that were never there before. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A few hours, why?" Neal asked propping his feet up on the adjacent table.

"You look like hell."

"Thank you." Neal said with a mock hurt expression.

"I just meant-"

"I know, what you meant Peter." Neal said followed by a long and uncomfortable silence. He was tired; tired of all of the lies and secrets and terrible truths that rumbled around in his head. He wanted to tell Peter everything about Kate, his dreams about Keller, his fear, but every time he tried he came up short. Sharing his feelings just wasn't his way.

"Neal you know you can talk to me." Peter said softly interrupting quite. There was concern and the slightest traces of hope in the agents' eyes which only made Neal want to tell him more.

"There is nothing to talk about Peter." Neal said flashing a smile. "Trust me."

As if on cue, the museum's fire alarm rang through the monitor's speakers.

"Diana what's going on?" Peter yelled over the radio.

"We've got a fire in the basement, they're evacuating everyone boss." She replied sounding strained.

"Do we have eyes on the diamond?"

"The room's shut down, I can't get back inside."

"Damn it!" Peter yelled throwing the radio down and storming out the van Neal close behind. Within seconds fire trucks pulled up to the museum while frantic visitors pushed their way out of the building. It was a scene of mass chaos; people running everywhere, terrified screams filled the sky, and firefighters were barking out orders as they closed off the entrance.

"Boss they've got the whole building shut down, there's no way we can get back in." Diana said running up to him slightly out of breath.

"Do we even know if there is a fire?" Peter yelled his hands resting on his head. "Hey!" he shouted to the closets fireman flashing his badge, "what's going on in there?"

"Basement fire, the sprinklers must have been disabled." The fireman said in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Damn it!"

"Peter, this doesn't make any sense." Neal said looking at the building his brow furrowed. "Causing a fire would shut the building down he wouldn't be able to get in."

"Unless he had an inside man." Peter and Neal said in union.

"Hey, who's in charge here?" Peter yelled at the Brooklyn fireman.

"Over there." He pointed to a rather large man yelling into a radio. Peter ran to him and instantly began yelling. Neal stayed behind on this one, throwing glances at the building. Keller's plan was genius. His inside man would shut down the building, turn off the security cameras, allowing Keller and the rest of his crew to sneak in dressed as firemen and steal the diamond. They would be in and out in less than ten minutes and no one would have the slightest clue. Keller had slipped through their fingers again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks so much of the wonderful reviews and alerts! How about that flashback episode last night? Pretty freaken awesome if you ask me. Anyways, as always enjoy!

* * *

"_Ketel One on the rocks __s'il vous plaît." Neal asked the bar keep as he sat down on an empty stool. The keep nodded and turned away just as a gaggle of young women walked by eyeing Neal greedily and whispering excitedly to each other. Neal flashed his most charming smile enjoying the attention._

"_Gotta love Monaco." The man next to Neal said in his heavy Brooklyn accent smiling as he took a drink._

"_I'm not complaining there." _

"_You here for the backgammon finals?" the man asked._

"_You can say that." Neal said his smile still firmly planted on his face though his eyes shown a little brighter than before. The man continued to look at Neal, studying him as the bar keep placed Neal's drink in front of him and walked off to help someone else._

"_Do I know you?" he finally asked turning to face Neal full on._

"_I don't think so." Neal said. He'd never seen the man before. He had a mousey face with dark brown eyes and a mess of dark hair on top. To Neal, he was just another sucker. _

"_You look a lot like this kid I heard about back home." He said watching Neal closely as if trying to read what was hidden behind Neal's eyes._

"_And who might that be?" Neal said starting to get annoyed by the man. He didn't mind a little small talk here or there but this line of questioning could go south any second._

"_He's a forger. Art, bonds, anything really, he's pretty good." _

"_Really?" Neal said inwardly panicking. His mind was racing, what if this guy was from Interpol or worse, what if he was a fed? _

"_Yeah forged a couple of Atlantic bonds a few months back, the kid's got talent. I gotta remember to look him up when I get back home."_

"_Atlantic's…wow. I've heard they've never been forged before."_

"_Like I said, the kid's got talent." The man said swirling the remains of his drink around in his glass. Neal looked the man up and down. He looked too shabby, too rough around the edges to be a fed. He looked too much like a con man. _

"_You know, I think I have heard of him." Neal said playing on his sudden realization that this man was one of his kind. "Rumor has it he's here, in Monaco."_

"_Is that a fact?" the man said mildly intrigued. "Know where I can find him?"_

"_Yeah, Yeah I do, right here." Neal said holding out his hand for the man to shake. _

"_That's what I thought." The man said with a chuckle shaking Neal's hand._

"_The name's Neal, Neal Caffrey."_

"_Matthew Keller." _

Neal rolled the stem of his wine glass in his fingers watching the blood red liquid swish back and forth. Mozzie's snoring mingled in with the distant sound of car horns and the rumble of traffic to create a strangely peaceful symphony. It was simpler times when he met Keller. He didn't have the oppressing force of the FBI bearing down on him and he had Kate all to himself. Life was so much easier then. These days' things just seemed to take more effort. It took more effort to get out of bed and pull on his carefree façade. Back then he didn't have to worry too much. Now, with Keller back on the loose it felt like worrying was all he did.

Sighing, Neal finished his wine and was just about to get up when his phone began to vibrate. Hoping it was Peter calling to tell him they had a new lead on Keller he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Caffrey, nice of you to pick up." Keller's slick voice said through the phone. "How's your side been feeling these days?"

"Keller." Neal said as a wave of anger welled up inside him.

"Oh don't act so surprised Caffrey! You knew I would be calling or did you really think that fake would fool me?"

"As I recall, you were never that smart when it came to gems."

"Well you're right on that one." Keller said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you can imagine the predicament your FBI pals put me in by swapping out the real diamond. I have a very high profile buyer and he doesn't like to wait. So why don't you run along and get me the real diamond and we'll call it a day?"

"You know, I don't really care what kind of trouble you're in Keller. Personally I don't see why I should help you."

"Your suit gotta a wife doesn't he?" Keller asked his voice a little harsher than before. "Medium high, black hair, nice a-"

"Leave her out of this." Neal hissed before Keller could finish degrading Elizabeth.

"She's probably all alone tonight, he husband out lookin' for me and all. it would be a shame if somthin' happened to her."

"I swear to God Keller if you touch her-" Neal said fighting to control his voice so not to wake Mozzie. He was already treating Elizabeth he didn't want to involve Mozzie too.

"What? What are you going to do? You couldn't hurt a fly." Keller said cutting him off. "If you don't want anything to happen to your suit's wife bring me the diamond. Tell anybody what you are doing and a friend of mine will pay a visit to Mrs. Burke, oh and don't bring the anklet. Meet me at Burke Premier Events in one hour." Keller said slowly like he was giving instructions to a two year old. "Don't be late Caffrey." Then the line went dead.

Neal felt the adrenaline pounding in his ears as his ran his fingers though his hair. He had to do this, for Elizabeth's sake. He had to steal from the FBI.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the delay, I've been crazy busy with midterms, but those are almost over and I should have this finished soon! I can't believe that next week is the finale! It looks awesome, I can't wait! Enjoy :D

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the sound of her phone vibrating on the night stand. Groggily she reached for it but by the time she had answered it, it had already gone to voice mail. She sat up and turned on the lights to better read the screen. Fifteen new messages glared back up at her, all from Neal. What could Neal possible want this late at night? Curiously she lifted the phone up to her ear and began to listen to the messages.

"Hey Elizabeth it's Neal, can you give me a call back when you get this? Thanks." Neal's voice said sounding tight and strained. "Elizabeth it's Neal again, please call me back." Elizabeth scrolled all the way down to the last message a dark feeling growing in stomach. "El, grab Satchmo, lock the doors, and stay in your room. Please don't leave your room. Call Peter." Neal's last message said. Elizabeth quickly dialed her husband's number as she ran down the stairs to make sure the front door was locked.

"Hey El, listen this isn't a good time-"

"Peter, I just got about twenty messages from Neal, telling me to lock the doors and hide." She said cutting him off.

"What?"

"Honey I think something is wrong."

"El, listen to me, do what Neal said. I'm sending a team over to the house to keep you safe."

"Peter what's going on?" she demanded.

"I'll explain everything later El I swear. Just please lock yourself in the bedroom. I'll take care of everything. I love you."

"I love you too." She said quietly before he hung up.

* * *

Neal walked into the White Collar bullpen to find it almost empty. A single agent sat at his desk pouring over mounds of paper. Hoping that the agent was too absorbed in his work to notice him, Neal darted up to Peter's empty office. Closing the door quietly he began to ravage through Peter's desk drawers looking. A smile flitted across Neal's face as he found a key ring sitting next to a pad of sticky notes. Slipping the key ring into his pocket he ran from the office and stopped next to the agent's desk.

"Excuse me." Neal said politely putting on his most charming smile.

"Mr. Caffrey." The agent said startled by Neal's sudden appearance. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few seconds ago. Peter sent me to examine the diamond but the only thing is, I don't know where it is."

"The Hope...I think it's on the sixteenth floor. I'll call them if you want and let them know you're coming?" The agent said as he reached for his phone.

"No, no, I'll be fine." Neal said spotting the agents' badge poking out from underneath a stack of paper. Carefully he lifted the badge and slipped it into the same pocket with the key ring. "thanks." He said once again flashing his signature smile. The agent just nodded and went back to work. Neal walked briskly out of the bullpen breathing quickly. He jammed the elevator button several times waiting very impatiently. Giving up, he ran to the stairs taking them two at a time. The sixteenth floor empty save for an older looking security guard who began walking towards Neal.

"Can I help you?" the old man asked.

"Yeah I need to see the Hope diamond." Neal said flashing the agents' badge hoping the guard wouldn't look too closely.

"Alright follow me." the man said. Neal breathed a sigh of relief as he followed the man down a hallway to a very thick metal door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" the guard asked.

"No, I'll only be a few seconds."

"Alrighty then, have a nice night." the guard said handing Neal a key and then turning to leave. Neal waited until the guard was out of sight before he entered the room. It was a rather small room lined with deposit like boxes you would find in a bank. Neal began scanning the little boxes until he found the one labeled Hope. Using the key the guard had given him he unlocked the box. Sitting on black velvet was a beautiful deep blue diamond surrounded by sixteen perfect smaller clear ones. Neal's eyes lit up at the sight of the diamond as he scooped it up and tucked it safely in his beast pocket. He pulled out the key ring and knelt to the ground and unlocked his anklet_. Into the fire_, he thought as he placed the tracker on the black velvet where the diamond once sat. He shut the box just as his phone began to ring. He looked down at it and saw Peter's number glaring back up at him.

"Sorry Peter." He said pressing the ignore button he slipped it into his pocket and sprinted out of the FBI building.

* * *

Peter was back at the museum with Diana, and Jones surveying the crime scene. He held the phone to his ear, waiting for Neal to answer.

"Big brother's watching leave a message at your own risk." Neal's slick voice said.

"Neal, call me." Peter said before hanging up.

"I just got a call from the security detail we sent over to your house, Elizabeth safe." Diana said walking over. "He's still not answering?"

"Something doesn't feel right, he's up to something."

"Peter, Neal's anklet went off line." Jones said running over.

"Damn it! Where was his last location?" Peter said frustrated. First he sends warning calls to his wife, now he cut his anklet. Neal was in a whole lot of trouble.

"He cut it at the office." Jones said looking confused.

"Damn it, he's making a back deal with Keller." Peter said as realization sank in. "Jones Diana get back to the office, look for anything that could tell you were he's going."

"On it boss." Diana said as she and Jones ran from the museum. Just then Peter's phone rang.

"Neal?"

"Close but no cigar suit." Mozzie said.

"This isn't a good time Mozzie."

"As humorous as I find it that you think I'd call just to chat, I have a message from Neal."

"Did you talk to him? Is he there?" Peter asked becoming more worried than frustrated.

"No, he left a note."

"Spit it out Mozzie!" Peter ordered.

"Burke Premiere Events, all you have to do is set the date."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter yelled.

"Don't yell at me, I just read the note!" Mozzie snapped back.

"That's where he's meeting Keller." Peter said more to himself than anything.

"Keller? Neal's meeting Keller? What's going on suit?" Mozzie asked suddenly confused.

"You're good man Haversham." Peter said before hanging up and immediately began dialing Jones.

"Peter we're almost to the office." Jones answered.

"Turn around, I know where Neal is. Meet me at my wife's work."

* * *

Please review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with my other story I'm Not That Easy Blue Eyes, but I'm taking a break from that and working on this one. So I hope you like it!

* * *

The door to Burke Premiere Events was already unlocked when Neal reached the building. Quietly he walked inside praying Mozzie had given Peter the note. Once he gives up the diamond, nothing will stop Keller from killing him. And he knew Keller was going to kill him. Neal had already gotten away once; Keller wasn't going to let that happen again.

The show room was dark and quiet. There were no signs of Keller or any of his 'friends' anywhere. But just as that thought crossed his mind, he felt the cold metal of a gun being pressed against the back of his skull.

"Move." A rough voice said from behind him.

"Where are we going?" Neal asked not moving an inch.

"I said move!" the voice said as he pushed Neal harshly causing him to stumble onto a beautiful display of table settings. A sparkle of silver caught his eye as he made a quick grab for a steak knife. Regaining his balance he hid the knife in his pocket and turned to face his attacker. He was tall with thick bulging muscle, his arms covered with prison tattoos. The sight of the man brought back memories of a similar looking man beating him to pulp. Suppressing a shiver he gave the man a hard look and straightened out his suit.

"That's wasn't very nice." He said sounding like a disappointed parent. "You could have said please." The man snarled and grabbed Neal by the shoulder and led him to the back of the store. He led Neal toward a partially closed door, the room's warm light illuminating the hallway. Tight knots grew in the pit of his stomach as he grew closer to the door. The hulk of a man opened the door and pushed Neal inside roughly.

"Get in, please." He said with a course laugh.

"At least you said please." Neal snapped back catching himself before he hit the floor.

"Neal!" Keller said from behind Elizabeth's desk. "So glad you could make it. Go see if anyone followed him." he addressed Neal's guide. The hulking man grunted and left slamming the door behind him.

"I see you made a new friend." Neal said glaring at the closed door massaging his shoulder. "What happened to the last one?

"I had to…let him go. He caused more problems than I needed." he said propping his feet up on Elizabeth's desk getting dirt all over her papers.

"That's what happens when you work with criminals."

"You would know wouldn't you?" Keller said with a sneer. "I wonder how mad your keeper will be once he finds out you're off your leash." Keller picked up a picture off Elizabeth's desk and studied it before flipping it around to show Neal. "Cute picture."

"Cut the crap Keller." Neal said venom in his voice. Keller gave him a vicious smile before putting the picture down and getting to his feet.

"Let me see the diamond."

"What's in it for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Agent Burke's wife gets to live. That's my deal." Keller said holding his hand out. Heart racing, Neal reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the diamond. Trying his best to keep his hands steady, he dropped the diamond into Keller's outstretched hand feeling like he was handing over his life. "Elizabeth thanks you." he said pocketing the diamond.

"You aren't going to check and see if it's real?"

"If it's not, then I'll kill her." He said simply nodding towards Elizabeth's desk.

"And what about me?" Neal asked.

"See that's where it gets interesting. As you know, I can't let you walk out of here, with your relationship with Agent Burke being what it is."

"So you're going to kill me." Neal said flashing his most charming smile.

"You were always smart Cafffrey. That's why I liked you." he said pulling a gun out from behind his back. "But we had a good game. In a way I'm sad to see it end."

"It doesn't have to end this way." Neal said clutching on straws. This was it, he was a dead man. There was no one to save him this time. He was going to die.

"I'm afraid it does. Goodbye Caffrey." Keller said pointing the gun at Neal's head point blank. Neal clenched his eyes tight and waited for gunshot but the only sound he heard was the sound of sirens. Neal opened his eyes to see Keller looking around nervously.

"If you are going to shoot me, could you do it now? Or the anticipation will kill me first."

"What did you do?" Keller spat his tone cold and deadly.

"I didn't do anything. You lost this one all by yourself."

"This isn't a game!" Keller yelled taking a step forward.

"Really because I was under the impression that it was." Neal said his fear of dying turning into white hot rage. The tables had turned, it was his time now. He wanted Keller to pay. He wanted him to know his pain, to feel the way he did, drowning in his own blood, his body burning, gasping for air. He wanted his revenge, to get Keller back for everything that he did, everything he had said, for disrespecting Kate's memory, everything. Neal wanted him dead. "You can't run from this anymore Keller. The Feds have this place surrounded. It's over."

"I'm not the one standing in front of a gun." Keller said his forehead shining with sweat.

"You're still going to kill me?" Neal asked with an angry chuckle.

"If this is end for me, I might as well go out with a bang."

"Then do it Keller." Neal yelled his vision blurred with hate. He took a step forward the butt of Keller's gun pressed firmly against his head. "What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

"Don't patronize me Caffrey!" Keller yelled back.

"Then kill me Keller!" he screamed. "Kill me!"

* * *

Tell me what you think! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I plan on wrapping this up very very soon, I hope. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they make my day! And I don't know about you guys but I'm totally feeling the White Collar withdrawals coming on. June needs to get here fast! Anyway onto the story.

I don't own White Collar just the little mistakes here and there!

* * *

Peter's heart pounded in his ears. His gun was held out in front of him as he quietly maneuvered his way though his wife's dark show room. Worry and fear ate at his very being. How could Neal be so stupid? Why would he even consider going after Keller by himself? After everything Keller had put him though, why would he going running after him? He heard shouting coming from the back of building and motioned for his agents to follow. He could hear Neal and Keller arguing, Neal's voice becoming more and more venomous with every word.

He turned down a hallway leading to Elizabeth's office, his heart rate picking up. Slowly, he crept forward. Now he could hear the argument clearly.

"If this is the end for me, I might as well go out with a bang." Keller said his voice rich with panic.

"Then do it Keller." Neal hissed. "What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

Peter froze, just inches from the door. What was Neal doing?

"Don't patronize me Caffrey!" Keller yelled.

"Then kill me Keller!" Neal screamed. "Kill me!"

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He ran into the room, Jones and Diana riding on his heels, to find a horrific scene. Neal was standing in front of Keller, his forehead pressed against Keller's gun.

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" Peter yelled.

"Bastard!" Keller spat readjusting his trigger finger.

"Come on Keller, do it." Neal whispered.

"Drop the gun Keller!" Peter yelled again.

"What's the problem Keller? You didn't think twice last time you tried to kill me. What's holding you back?"

"Neal!" Peter barked. "Step back!"

"No." he said defiantly, his eyes burning with a rage Peter had never seen before. "Kill me Keller."

Keller looked around to the agents surrounding him, defeat clear in his eyes, giving Neal his chance to make his move. He pushed Keller's gun away the same time his right fist collided with the side of Keller's head. There was a sickening crunch of bone as Keller slumped to the ground, dazed. Neal made a move to attack Keller again, but Peter grabbed the young con man by the arm and pulled him back. Diana and Jones jumped on Keller, pulling him to his feet and slapping cuffs on his wrist.

Peter held onto Neal's arm tightly until it was just the two of them. Neal was breathing heavily, his right arm held close to his chest, the wild rage still burning in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Peter asked, stunned. Neal looked at him, the rage fading into a whirlwind of emotions but the most prominent was pain. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Peter felt his heart breaking. Neal had become so much more than just a consultant, he had become family and it killed him to see Neal like this. Relaxing his grip on Neal's arm, he patted him on the back. "Come on; let's get that hand checked out."

Neal just nodded and let Peter lead him out of the office.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Here it is, the final chapter! I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate the feed back, you are all so wonderful! Thank you so much for sticking with it. You are all awesome!

I don't own White Collar just the little mistakes here and there!

* * *

Neal sat on the edge of the ambulance as an EMT carefully wrapped his broken wrist. His head was pounding and the pain in his wrist made him feel nauseous. All he wanted to do was lay down and forget the night's events.

"How you feeling?" Peter asked coming out of nowhere placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Great." Neal lied trying to give him a convincing smile. "Is Elizabeth ok?"

"Yeah I sent a team over to keep her safe."

"Did you get the diamond?"

"Jones and Diana are taking it back now." Peter said resting his hands on his hips.

"And Keller?"

"We had NYPD and a couple of our agents escort him and his friend to prison. Let's hope he'll stay there this time."

"Yeah, hope." Neal gave a disbelieving chuckle and closed his eyes. If Keller broke out once, he could do it again. Hope had nothing to do with it. The EMT finished wrapping his wrist and left the con alone with the agent.

"Neal, we need to talk about what happened."

"Peter-" Neal began to protest wearily.

"You were standing in front of Keller's gun, asking him to kill you!"

"I don't have a death wish Peter."

"Then what were you thinking? Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know Peter, ok? It just happened!" Neal said angrily. "Can we please leave it at that?" his eyes pleading. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to forget.

When he was standing there in front of Keller's gun he was so…angry. Hate burned at every inch of him. He wanted to tear at Keller and make him suffer. He wanted Keller to react, to do something, so he taunted him. He pestered him so he could have an excuse to hurt Keller, to make him pay. He could still feel the steak knife in his pocket as a wave of guilt washed over him. He didn't want Peter to know how much he wanted Keller dead. He didn't want him to know how much he_ hoped_ it was him holding the gun, not Keller.

"Fine." Peter said throwing his hands up in defeat. "You're just lucky I got there in time." Neal smiled and gingerly lifted himself up off the ambulance.

"I knew you'd show up." He said as they began walking to Peter's car.

"Yeah well, what can I say, finding you is my specialty."

"And I'm sure Mozzie had nothing to do with it."

"Nope, not at all." Peter said shaking his head.

"Want to get some coffee?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Yeah, coffee sounds great."


End file.
